Various devices for roasting fowl are well-known in the art, which are able to mount the fowl and rest on an oven, a backyard grill, or a similar cooking apparatus commonly available in the market. A common feature of this type of devices is that the devices comprise an upward-standing element inserted into the interior body cavity of the fowl, such that the fowl is mounted in an upright manner during the process of roasting. By doing this, the fowl is roasting vertically only. Another disadvantage of these vertical devices is that the fowl of relatively large size cannot be mounted and supported properly and firmly for roasting even the size of the fowl is able to be received in the chamber of the cooking apparatus, due to the fact that the chamber of the cooking apparatus usually has a width larger than a height thereof. This may hinder the vertical roasting of the fowl of large size.
A still disadvantage of these vertical devices is that upward-standing element is not dimensioned so as to snugly fit into the interior body cavity of the fowl, and in general, the upward-standing element is about 12 cm or below. This results in slow heat transfer to the fowl due to the interior body cavity of the fowl is not in a full contact with the upward-standing element. Therefore, roasting of the fowl in these devices requires more roasting time.
Although a variety of devices for roasting fowl exist in the prior art to meet their respective purposes, these devices do not allow for roasting fowl in both vertical and horizontal manner in a cooking apparatus, and are not thermally effective sufficiently. Therefore, the invention entails the task of creating a simple and heat-effective device for roasting fowl, which is able to surely and stably rest on a cooking apparatus to roast the fowls of different sizes depending on the actual needs, and quicken the heating process of the fowl by providing an improved heat transfer, thereby shortening the roasting time.